Shooting Star
by My Soliloquy
Summary: Seriously, the things Seifer did for his boyfriend. Giftfic for Wings.of.Velvet


This drabble is for the wonderful, amazing _**Wings. Of. Velvet**_ as, once _One hundred stories of Seiner_ finished, she tearfully begged me to complete another one of her prompts... one that I really would've enjoyed writing if it weren't for the lack of space... so, here it is! But, _shhhh_, it's a surprise! ;D

...except, um, the whole drabble-thing? That went to hell. So it's a huge drabble. Massive drabble. Godzilla drabble. Other people like to call them one-shots. And coming up with the idea took forever, there were two other ideas that were before this, and they, uh, died. So, yeah. Have fun with this!

Rating: K plus.  
Warning(s): Cavity alert, the gay, Seifer.  
Word count: 1157  
Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.**

[][][][]

**Shooting Star.**

Shooting stars were brief, fleeting. They were there for the grand total of five seconds (if you were lucky), and then gone. If you were fortunate enough to see it, then you could make a wish on the star, hope to hell it would come true - and that was exactly why I, Seifer Almasy, protector of Twilight town, was sitting on a hill this late at night. Hayner Dintch, my ex-rival and current boyfriend / lover / what-the-Hell-do-we-call-this, was sitting next to me, my coat draped over him. Our breath came out in puffs of white, but I wasn't so cold as to need the jacket, used to and liking the cold, but Hayner wasn't as lucky as me. We both stared up at the stars.

"Why are we here again?" I asked, just wanting to check that I was out here at midnight, in the cold, waiting for a shooting star so Hayner could make a wish. Hayner, who had been complaining about the cold and the time of night. I got a grumble for my efforts.

"You know why," he sighed, though there was a little whine behind his words. He was getting impatient, obviously, "I want to make a wish." He stared up into the sky, and I glanced at him, just watching as his face relaxed despite the cold. I kind of wanted to ask what he wanted to wish for, but that could easily make him pissy over 'secret wishes needing to stay secret' and he'd move away from leaning against me. And, if I was honest with myself (not that that happened often), his body heat was probably the only thing stopping me from complaining about the cold myself. Funny how that worked.

Another silence settled, and I leaned back a little more on the grass, nearly lying down now. I was tired, I was hungry and I was cold, but I knew that, for whatever reason, Hayner wanted this, so I dealt with it. Hayner wasn't ever very high-maintenance, happy with what ever we did (or, rather, what I did, since he just went along with it), which was a strange contrast to his usual personality. Of course, when it came to something stupid or Struggling, though I'm not certain they should be in different categories, the fire came back and I'd be shocked by just how bi-polar the guy could be.

"Are you gonna make a wish?" He asked from nowhere, bringing me from my musings. He'd lent back as well, leaning further into my chest, shivering minutely against me. I couldn't say I didn't like it. I shrugged slightly, searching the cosmos.

"If something strikes me, I might," I replied, yawning slightly before adding, "I don't really have anything to wish for." Hayner tensed unexpectedly at my words, and I glanced down at him, half-terrified that I had made him angry. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of Hayner in the conventional sense. It's just that I was happy with the lamer, as weird a it seemed, and every time I made him pissy I had to apologise. Every time I apologise, my pride dies a little. It's not a pleasant experience.

However, instead of the angry or indignant expression I was expecting, there's a shocked one (which is not necessarily better), then a deliriously happy grin formed on his face. Not that I think I have to tel you, but I was confused as hell. "Hayner?"

"Hunh?" He asked, still grinning, his head snapping up to me. I stared a little, before frowning.

"You gonna tell me why you look like you just won the lottery?" I asked, though it sounded like a demand - which is what I wanted, so whatever - and Hayner merely grinned a little wider. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead glanced to the sky and jumped away from me.

"Star!" I stared up, seeing the moving star in the sky. I smirked a little, making a silent wish inside my head. I looked over at Hayner, who had a look of extreme concentration on his face, his eyes closed, and for a moment I would have given anything to be able to read his mind. Instead, I just shivered and watched as he slowly opened his eyes, looking over at me. The grin wasn't as big any more, but was still definitely there and seemed a hell of a lot more... content, now. I shivered again, goosebumps raising on my arms due to the lack of heat. He smirked.

"You wish for anything?" He moved toward me, leaning once again into me. I grinned a little, tugging him up into a standing position. He looked a little confused, but didn't object.

"I did," I replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as I forced him to walk slowly down Sunset Hill. The whole wish thing was over, it was late and I was cold. I was going to take him back to his place, steal my coat back and then crash at Fuu's. She was closer and had a really comfortable couch.

"What'd you wish for?" He asked, almost slyly, and I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't anything meaningful, really, but that didn't matter.

"S'a secret," I teased, bringing him closer when a breeze hit us. It was harder to walk like this, but totally worth it. He laughed a little, grinning up at me.

"No fair!" I smirked at him.

"Would you tell me yours?" I baited, expecting him to huff and concede defeat to my almighty logic, but something I hadn't expected him to do happened.

"I wished that I could always be as happy as I am now." Okay, I'll admit, it was totally my fault for getting caught off guard, but I didn't expect him to come out with something like _that_. I tripped over air in shock, nearly bringing Hayner down with me before I regained my balance at the last second. Hayner coughed a little, an it was a little too deliberate to be a real one, so I figured he was sparing my pride by hiding his laughter. It didn't really help.

"You damn sap," I muttered quietly, running my hand through my hair in embarrassment. He laughed at my reaction, but I was too busy denying that my face felt warm to be annoyed.

"What about your wish?" He prompted, and I shrugged with the arm that wasn't around his shoulder.

"Just that you'd grin like that more often," I smirked at he made a small squeaky noise and shut up. Whilst it wasn't totally true, the wish was that _I_ could make him grin like that more often, I have pride and I'd never admit to thinking something so sappy, ever.

(_Ever_.)

[][][][]

I hope you liked, **_Wings. Of. Velvet_**, even though it is hideously late! :D


End file.
